Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Vehicle box Hey, I just completed version 1 of the vehicle box. So, what do you guys think? (looking for constructive criticism here) Chief z 03:56, November 1, 2009 (UTC) You forgot the B2 bomber. OmgHAX! 20:39, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Tactical Nuke?!? Is this thing about a tactical nuke killstreak killing everyone and ending the game real? WTF? Does it kill the user/the user's team? Will it kill players who have just joined? I don't want to join a game and then like instantly die by a nuke and just get one free death without doing anything.Crimmastermind 07:31, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yes... please read through the previous archive... it wont be too big of a problem you need a 25 (at a min. of 24 with hardline) to get the nuke --Cpt Jack House 14:38, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Make a mission template, i've got all acts with mission + museum? Look at this screen I made today: http://i126.photobucket.com/albums/p86/ever121/CoDMW2-Acts.png You see also a museum, but wtf is that XD? And if someone want to make a mission template like @ CoD4 I could help. You only can't see the mission from Act I, but that would be S.S.D.D, Team Player, Cliffhanger, No Russian and Takedown. I also made a mw2 characters template: Oh and have a look at this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOI1Q0RPnG8 (Ever121 08:02, November 1, 2009 (UTC)) * very nice mate, but kill general shepard wwwtttfffff this game is getting moar awesome by the minute, good work --Ashwilson12 09:39, November 1, 2009 (UTC) It's like....everybody's turning on each other.... Man, can't wait! Nine more days, hopefully, god only knows if it'll come out in Australia... politicians can go suck some mortar rounds for all I care. User:Cpt. Carebear I'm glad we finally have the right order for the single-player levels (plus decriptions)! PhantBat 17:01, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I created a campaign template for the single-player levels Unsure of where to put Mueseum, I didnt add it. Could someone make a template for the Special Ops levels, and multiplayer maps? PhantBat 17:49, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Difference in the MW2 and MW2 multiplayer articles Aren't they meant to parallel? It's apparent that M1911 isn't in the main article, and the Mini-Uzi is in the SMG section. Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 11:39, November 1, 2009 (UTC) The other article has been neglected. It's kind of hard to keep up. I suppose I'll get on that. Imrlybord7 15:35, November 1, 2009 (UTC) 25 killstreak - Nuke That's right 25 kills gets you a nuke, which kills everyone on the map (including yourself) and ends the game. What official source do we have for this? Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 14:11, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I don't think so, would be very retarded. You know how easy it is to get a 25 killstreak? (Ever121 14:16, November 1, 2009 (UTC)) PLEASE pay attention... we talked about this in the last archive, as for a source theres at least 3 youtube videos of it... --Cpt Jack House 14:40, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Gameplay ...Yeah Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 14:27, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Damn... as if i didnt want the game enough... --Cpt Jack House 14:43, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Leaked video I've heard something about a leaked video with very violent content, in an airport I think, but I don´t find it anywhere. Do you know something about this? 15:22, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :They keep getting removed because they're from a stolen copy of the game. You have to find a live feed or a video someone hasn't taken down. As for the level, its called "No Russian." OmgHAX! 15:58, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yeh, it's in the last archive, there's a lot of them too. 15:46, November 1, 2009 (UTC) One Man Army Perk I just saw somewhere else that the one man army perk which is perk 1 will PROBABLY be the same as overkill. Two primary weapons. Not 100% sure yet. What the fuck? Who just removed all of the weapons? Dumbass. Imrlybord7 20:16, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I...uh, think I found what meuseum is... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4J3a8qjIelg ...yea, it's basically all or most of the guns in MW2.Ferrariguy1000 20:23, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Watch me top your video: Boo Yeah! Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 20:41, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Dammit! Ferrariguy1000 20:43, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Akimbo? Okay I can get using akimbo with pistols machine pistols, even the double barrel. But it seems it can also be used with the mini uzi and P90. WTF? I thought 402 said you can't use it with SMGs. OmgHAX! 20:31, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :wooo! My dream team! Dual Vectors or P90s. *Noob* but wow, I didn't expect this. Ferrariguy1000 20:33, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Second Sun Gameplay http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmL5HM1H0Zk Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 20:46, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :I was just about to post it. Dammit! Ferrariguy1000 20:49, November 1, 2009 (UTC)